Sisters In Space
by Fangirls at 221B
Summary: Scarlett and Susan Hunter are on their way to a party, and when their car doesn't start, that changes their fate. They run into The Doctor, and some green alien try's to kill Susan. After that They go on one trip, and then they start growing on him. But how long will The Doctor's new friends last? Will they back away before it's too late? (Re-write starting when Martha come's in.)
1. Going to a Party--Ish

**Hello! This is the first chapter. This is gonna be pretty on-going. The first two are not going to be episodes. They're just introducing the characters. I do NOT own ANYTHING from Doctor Who. I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Going to a Party...Ish **

_My names Scarlett Hunter. My life isn't usually that exciting. At least... it wasn't... Until I met a man, a wonderful man. A man called The Doctor, who also has saved my life in more ways than one, several times. Let me tell you the story of how we traveled, until the cold, hard end._

"Come on, Susan! We're going to be late!"

"Yes I know, I know! Give me a second." Susan exited her bedroom and revealed a beautiful sparkly red dress with black fading every once in a where. She had her blond hair up in a fancy bun. She had her pink-painted toes peeking out of red heels.

She looked at Scarlett, who was wearing a simple blue dress, her brown hair was curled, and she was wearing black flats. She was never the one for putting effort to looking fancy. She'd rather wear a loose shirt and some yoga pants. It was Susan who had the makeup, hair curlers, and fancy skirts.

"Come on! Let's leave!" She shouted. They were heading to a fancy birthday party thrown by rich parents. Scarlett didn't like dressing up but she loves a good party. Susan just likes to chat and look pretty while Scarlett stuffs her face.

They walked out of their house and Susan climbed into the drivers seat. She turned the key. The car made noises, but didn't start. "Come on!" she mumbled and tried again. "Come on, come on, come on!" She climbed out and attempted to kick the car, but failed. "Ow!" she slightly shouted, grabbing her foot.

"We can walk, it's only a couple miles away."

"Yes of course you want to walk. But I'm not dressed to walk two miles!"

"Well not with that attitude, you won't."

"Ugh, let's just get going so we can get to the stupid party."

They walked for what seemed to be an hour.

"Scarlett...can...we take...a break?"

"Why? I'm not tired at all. Besides we've only got a half-mile left."

"Please?" she pleaded.

"Fine." Susan went and sat under a tree while Scarlett stood and stretched, trying to avoid her dress from showing anything. "I'm gonna take a run around the block while you rest."

"Fine with me."

She ran off. While she was running someone running the opposite direction rammed into her. "Oh, sorry sir, I was just going 'round the block." She said, looking at the man. He looked young, he was dressed in a brown suit and a trench coat, which went down to his sneaker-like shoes, and his hair was spiky and gelled. She noticed as he confusedly looked at her dress and hair.

"Why are you in a dress?" He said, just as confused as he looked.

"I was headed to a party and the car wouldn't start."

"Well I really should-"

"Do you have a vehicle?"

"Well...yes, if the TARDIS counts."

"The TAR-what?"

"The TARDIS."

"Whatever, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Did you not see the green alien run through?"

"'green alien'? 'TART-DIS'? Not to be rude sir, but who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor. Now who are you?"

"Scarlett Hunter. My sister Susan's waiting. Do you need any help finding this 'alien'?"

"Yes, actually, I do."

"Which way did it go?" He pointed in the way of her sister. "That's where Susan is." She said in a shocked tone as she took of running in that direction. Somehow, she was running faster than him. And she wasn't wearing normal clothing. They stopped suddenly when they saw Susan with a gun at her back.

"Susan?" Scarlett said and paused for a reaction. "I think it's time for Code Sniper."

Susan was quiet for a second, then, she stomped on the aliens foot and stole the gun at the same time. She then pointed the gun at the aliens head.

"Code Sniper?" asked The Doctor confusedly.

"A while ago we made this up for if one of us are attacked at gunpoint. We also made up several others for if we got attacked any other way."

"That is brilliant." He said with a large grin.

"I came up with it." Scarlett said with a smile just as big as his.

"Excuse me, sir, but what do I do with the stupid alien?"

"The Doctor, and I'll take that actually." he said, walking closer to Susan.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"So, are there more aliens?" Scarlett said curiously.

"Yes."

"Are they all dangerous and green?"

"No, there's more non-green aliens than green aliens. And, there are non-dangerous ones also."

"I would love to meet a nice alien, someday." She said in a daydream like tone.

"You already have."

"What?" She said, not believing him "You're human. You look human. You have to be." He was just staring at her in a way that said 'I'm not.' "Ok, , what's your race?"

"Time-Lord. Last of the Time-Lords, actually."

"What makes you Time-Lord?" she said, looking for proof that he is a 'Time-Lord'.

"Well, I'm nine-hundred and three, and have two hearts, if that helps."

"Nine-hundred and three?!" She looked at him disbelievingly. "I'm going to pass out." She giggled.

"Hello? I'm still pointing a gun at an alien, is anyone going to do something about that?"

"Susan, we really need to go to that party."

"Oh! We were supposed to be there thirty minutes ago."

"Perfect. Just great. If only I had a time machine." She frowned. "There was supposed to be a lot of food there, I was looking forward to the food."

"Would you like it if I bought you tea and some chips?"

"You're kinda...Holding an alien."

"Oh yeah. Give me a second." He ran off. Five minutes later a police box appeared out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Susan shouted over the loud wheezing sound.

"Maybe its the TART-DIS." Scarlett mumbled as the Doctor opened the door.

"TARDIS." He corrected.

"Yeah, that. How'd you get the police box here? Is that your ship? Like, aliens have their ships, is that your ship?"

"Yes. Wanna go for some tea?" He asked '

"That'd be nice." Scarlett said, starving for something to eat. He walked into the TARDIS and motioned for them to come in. "Um, wouldn't that be a little bit of a...tight squeeze?"

"No. Come on." He walked completely in. Scarlett cautiously walked in. She looked around and motioned Susan in. When she walked in her jaw dropped.

She ran out and circled the police box three times before saying "It-it's bigger-"

"On the inside!" Scarlett finished the sentence for Susan.

"I've never had two people say the sentence before, that's a bit new." He then flipped a bunch of switches and slammed buttons and then the TARDIS shook aggressively, launching Scarlett into the bars behind her. She gripped on to them before she could launch forward. It stopped. The Doctor walked over to the doors and quickly shut them. "That is not a place for tea." He mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Dangerous aliens. Very dangerous, not nice, aliens."

"I can't defeat dangerous aliens in a dress!" Scarlett said loudly.

"Who said you're defeating aliens?"

"I did. Is there a closet or something around here?"

"Uh, yeah. That way."

"Come on, Susan. Let's go find some good clothing."

"Daleks, why is it always Daleks?" The Doctor mumbled.

"What?" Scarlett said turning around.

"Nothing, go. Quickly!"

About ten minutes later.

Scarlett first walked out, she was wearing some black pants with a light blue strip at the top, a fitted red shirt that went down halfway to her knees, and some white slip-on sneakers. Her hair was also put up in a simple ponytail. Susan walked out right behind Scarlett, Susan was wearing a pink shirt with a black belt in the middle, jeans, and pink flats that matched her shirt.

"Now, what was outside?" Scarlett said with a smile.


	2. Smith and Jones Part 1

**This one is really, really long. But I guess half an episode and a tiny adventure, there'll be 2,000 words. Hope you enjoy :)**

**I do not own anything in DW. If I did, I'd be rich.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Smith and Jones Part 1<p>

"These are dangerous. They are born full of hatred. And they will not hesitate to kill." The Doctor warned them.

"THE DOCTOR WILL EXIT THE TAARRDIS" It screeched. The Doctor walked out with Scarlett pinned to his back, and Susan close behind.

"Oh my gosh. Its a giant pepper shaker on wheels!" Scarlett whisper-shouted. Susan smacked her. "What's the race called?"

"The Daleks."

"Daleks, very angry, very dangerous," She paused for effect "Pepper shakers" She said dramatically, before bursting out in laughing.

"Scarlett, they are aliens that are going to kill us. It is not time to crack a joke!" Susan said, clearly angry.

"SILEENNCE!" Shouted a Dalek, just as angry as Susan. They all instantly quieted down.

"Doctor? Do something." Said Susan, backing up as far as she could go.

"Right!" He shouted. He grabbed both Susan and Scarlett's hands. "Run." He darted off, dragging Susan, who was running at least a foot behind them. Soon they were in a control room.

"What're you doing?" Susan said, peeking out of the door

"Guard the door." He said, zooming around the room, slamming buttons and switches.

"Doctor! They're coming!" She screamed.

"I'm almost done!" He screamed back.

A Dalek then vaporised the door. Susan and Scarlett screamed, as they backed up.

"I'm almost done, give me a second!" He flipped a switch down "I'm done." he ran to Scarlett and yanked her out of the way before she could get shot. Susan looked at the burning hole in the wall. The Doctor pulled both of out of the room and around the Daleks. Soon they were in the TARDIS and The Doctor pressed buttons in a hurry to make their big escape. Susan and Scarlett held on for dear life. They landed on Earth.  
>"This time it's Earth." The Doctor said, peeking out of the door. "Oh, we landed outside a shop. That was nice."<p>

After they sat down with some tea, Susan looked over to the hospital, which was across the street. "What's up with the Hospital?"

He ran over to it and scanned it. He ran back. "Plasma Coils...Who want's to be the patient?"

"Not me." Both of them said.

"Well, I guess I will. Let's go check in." He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, how did you possibly convince me to play your wife?" Scarlett said, leaning back on the chair.<p>

"And me as your sister. We look nothing alike."

"It was pretty easy, actually." He said with a grin.

A Doctor then pushed back the curtain around the bed. "Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?"

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah." He replied, sticking his tongue out for effect.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" said walking over to The Doctor.

"Sorry?" He said confusedly.

"On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off. Then you put it around your wife's neck."

"Really? What did I do that for?"

"I don't know, you just did."

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask my wife, and my sister." He nodded to Susan and Scarlett.

"Well, that's weird, 'cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?"

"No, not any more. Just me 'n' Susan. " He said, a bit sadly. Scarlett was confused at that.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." The doctor that opened the curtain said.

"Sorry. Right." said embarrassedly

listened to the Doctor's chest. Moving from left to right on his chest. The Doctor winked at her.

"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" The leading doctor said.

"Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" Martha guessed.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." He replied

He picked up the patient's chart and got an electric shock from the metal clip.

"That happened to me this morning." stated

I had the same thing on the door handle." Another doctor spoke up

"And me, on the lift." And another.

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?" The leading doctor questioned.

"Benjamin Franklin. " The Doctor answered

"Correct."

"My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked...And then I got electrocuted." Scarlett smacked The Doctor.

"Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next we have..."

Martha and the Doctor exchange grins and she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, it's raining." Scarlett said, looking out of a window.<p>

"Yeah, it is."

"No, it's _raining_."  
>"Yeah, what's your point?"<p>

"It's raining _up_."

"What?"

"I think you should get dressed. We'll be...Over there."

"All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry." Martha said, pushing people back into their beds.

The Doctor yanked the curtain around his bed closed and Martha and another doctor go to the window.

"It's real. It's really real. Hold on."

Martha reached to open the window. but she stopped when he said. "Don't! We'll lose all the air."

"But they're not exactly airtight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

The Doctor has got dressed behind his curtain. Susan and Scarlett walked out from a corner down the hall.

"Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" He asked

"Martha. " She replied

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" She nodded. "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be."

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or...?"

"By the patients' lounge, yeah."

"Fancy going out?"

"I think I'll reply for Susan and me, it'll be a bit terrifying at first, but we'll go anyway." Scarlett said, walking closer to The Doctor.

"Okay." Martha said.

"We might die." The Doctor said back.

"We might not."

"Good. Come on. Not her, she'd hold us up." He said nodding to the sobbing girl.

* * *

><p>The Doctor opened the glass doors and step out. Each of them took a deep breath.<p>

"We've got air. How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does."

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty first. My mother's going to be really, really..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Susan said putting a hand on Martha's shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Want to go back in?"

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful." Martha said, completely in awe of the view.

"Do you think?" Susan said.

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are."

"Standing in the Earthlight." The Doctor said.

"What do you think happened?" Scarlett said, looking around.

"What do you think?" The Doctor said to Martha.

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said. "I was there, in the battle."

"I promise you, Mister Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith. That's not my real name."

"Who are you, then?"

"I'm the Doctor, Scarlett's not my wife, and Susan is not at all related to me."

"What is it then, Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor."

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor."

"What, people call you the Doctor?"

"We do." Scarlett spoke up.

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

"Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look. There must be some sort of," He throws something out of the balcony and it bounces off of something. "Forcefield keeping the air in."

"But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Susan asked.

"How many people in this hospital?" He asked Martha

"I don't know. A thousand?"

"One thousand people Suffocating." Scarlett mumbled.

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha said in surprise.

"Ask them yourself." The Doctor said.

Three space-ships land on the moon, and rows of rhino-like aliens marched out

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." Martha said. Making Susan and Scarlett giggle.

"Judoon." The Doctor snarled

* * *

><p>"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop."<p>

"Ooh! Me too." Scarlett said with a smile.

"Never mind that. What are Judoon?" Martha asked

"They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs."

"And they brought us to the moon?"

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." He said

"What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha said.

"No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non human, which is very bad news for me."

"Why? Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that."

Susan and Scarlett had big grins on their face's.

"Come on then." The Doctor said.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was using his sonic screwdriver on a computer.<p>

"They've reached third floor. What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver." He said

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly."

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look."

"What else have you got, a laser spanner?" She joked.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." He said "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down." He said frustrated "Judoon platoon upon the moon." Scarlett laughed a bit at that, but Susan just rolled her eyes "Because I was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

"But what were they looking for?" Susan asked

"Something that looks human, but isn't."

"Like you, apparently." Martha mumbled

"Like him, but... not."

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asked.

"Well, might be a shape-changer." He said

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

"All of us?" Martha asked.

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first. Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever."

"What are we looking for?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up."

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know." Martha said and walked out

Martha ran right into the Doctor, who had Susan and Scarlett close behind. "I've restored the back-up." He said

"I found her." Martha said, breathlessly

"You did what?" Scarlett said, a bit shocked

Men in motorcycle looking outfits broke down Stoker's office door.

"Run!" He said, grabbing Martha and Scarlett, leaving Susan running close behind.

They headed down the stairs, but meet Judoon coming off and divert onto another floor, followed by one of the motorcycle men.

They ran in and the Doctor soniced the door lock. Then they got behind the radiation screen.

"When I say now, press the button."

"But I don't know which one." Martha said rushed.

"Then find out!"

As The Doctor starts messing with the x-ray machine, Martha gets the Operator's Manual from the shelf and starts flipping through it. The man outside is battering the door off its hinges. It broke in and the Doctor pointed the x-ray machine at it. "Now!"

The leather-wearing man fell face down. Martha turns the machine off.

"What did you do?" Martha said.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand percent. Killed him dead." He said looking at the dead leather covered thing.

"But isn't that going to kill you?" Scarlett asked.

"Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery." He said. "It's safe for you to come out. I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe." He started jumping around "Here we go, here we go. Easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on." He threw the shoe in the trach can near him "Done."

"You're completely mad." Martha said as Susan and Scarlett were laughing their head's off.

"You're right. I look daft with one shoe." he threw his other shoe in the trash can."Barefoot on the moon. Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing." Susan said

"Not nothing, you looked hilarious!" Scarlett laughed. Susan smacked her in the head.

"So what is that thing? And where's it from, the planet Zovirax?" Martha asked.

"It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one fetish."

"But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant." Martha said.

"My sonic screwdriver." The Doctor whined, looking at his burnt sonic.

"She was one of the patients, but..." Martha said

"Oh, no. My sonic screwdriver."

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire." She continued

"I loved my sonic screwdriver."

"Doctor?"

"Sorry." He threw the screwdriver away. "You called me Doctor."

"Anyway. Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mister Stoker's blood."

"Funny time to take a snack." Scarlett said.

"You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless. No. Yes, that's it. Wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it." The Doctor said. "If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

They hid by the water dispenser as the other Slab walked down the corridor.

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs."

"What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Haven't you got back-up?"

"Oh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking questions? Come on."

"I like that. Humans. I'm still not convinced you're an alien."

A Judoon scanned The Doctor. "Non-human." he announced

"Oh my Gosh, you really are." She said.

"And again." He said taking off, leaving Martha, Susan, and Scarlett behind.

"Race ya!" Scarlett said, following the Doctor.

People are started to slowly fall to the floor.

"They've done this floor. Come on." The Doctor said. "The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

"How much oxygen is there?" Martha asked another doctor, who was giving air to a patient.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out."

"How are you feeling? Are you all right?" He asked all three of the,

"I'm running on adrenaline."

"Same." Susan and Scarlett said at the same time.

"Welcome to my world." The Doctor said

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asked.

"Nah, great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Where's Mister Stoker's office?"

"It's this way."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm cutting the episodes in half.<strong>


	3. Smith and Jones Part 2

**Wow, spell check did not like the alien names at all. Going through this it was lit up red all over. **

**Well anyway, here's part two, hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclamer: I own nothing from Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Smith and Jones Part 2<p>

"She's gone. She was here." Martha said

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore." The Doctor said, looking at the pale body on the floor.

"What's she doing on Earth?"

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on."

"Wait a minute." Martha closed Stoker's eyes, before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>"Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" He looked at the MRI room. "Ah. She's as clever as me. Almost."<p>

"Martha, Susan, stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up."

"How do we do that?"

"Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing."

The Doctor kissed Martha, then said "Come on Scarlett." They ran into the MRI room.

There were flashes of light . The Doctor and Scarlett enter. The scanner itself has energy floating all over it, and Florence was in the control booth, pressing buttons.

"Have you seen them? There are these things. These great big space rhino things. I mean, rhinos from space." He faked.

"And we're on the moon!" Scarlett played along "There are great big space rhinos with guns on the moon."

"And I only came in for my bunions, look." He picked his foot up and showed her. "I mean, all fixed now. Perfectly good treatment. The nurses were lovely. I said to my wife, I said I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon." He said "And did I mention the rhinos?"

"Hold him." She snarled.

The Slab comes out from behind the door and grabs one of the Doctor's, and Scarlett's arms. arms.

"That, that big...machine thing. Is it supposed to be making that noise?" Scarlett said

"You wouldn't understand. Get rid of the girl, for now." They flung her against a wall, knocking her out.

"Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same." The Doctor said, still in a fake-afraid tone.

"The magnetic setting now increased to fifty thousand Tesla."

"Ooo, that's a bit strong, isn't it?"

"It'll send out a magnetic pulse that'll fry the brain stems of every living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles. Except for me, safe in this room."

"But er, hold on, hold on, I did geography GCSE. I passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the Earth?"

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift." She smiled

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman. Hence the bunions. Why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape."

"No, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien."

"Quite so."

"You're joshing me." he said, looking at Scarlett, who was slowly raising her head up.

"I am not."

"I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?"

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?" He asked

"Yes. But I'm hidden."

"Right. Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans."

"They're doing what?"

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to... setting two?"

"Then I must assimilate again."

"What does that mean?"

"I must appear to be human."

"Well, you're welcome to come home with me and my wife, over there. We can have cake."

"Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw." She said, raising it.

"Oh, that's nice. Milkshake? I like banana."

"You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!"

The Slab forced the Doctor to his knees and turned his head so Florence had a clear shot at his neck with her straw.

"What are you doing?" Scarlett said, attempting at standing up. Instead, the Slab just held her down.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." She stuck her straw in his neck.

"Doctor!" Scarlett shouted, struggling at standing up.

Florence was sucking the Doctor's blood, when the Judoon entered. The Slab dropped Scarlett and Florence hides her straw in her handbag.

"Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright." She lied.

"Scan him. Confirmation. Deceased." Scarlett covered her mouth.

Martha ran in. "No, he can't be. Let me through. Let me see him."

"Stop. Case closed." The Judoon said.

"But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him."

"Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's not human."

"Oh, but I am. I've been cataloged." She held up her hand.

"But she's not! She assimi...Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood?" Martha pointed a Judoon scanner at Florence.

"Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like." She smiled calmly

"Non-human. " The Judoon announced.

"But, what?" She said

"Confirm analysis." He said

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." She begged.

"He gave his life so they'd find you." Susan mumbled.

"Confirm. Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

"Well, she deserved it!" She shouted "Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice." She mimiced her "She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

"Then you confess?" The Judoon asked

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!"

The Judoon fried the Slab. "Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution."

Florence dashed behind the screen and pluged in the MRI scanner. The Magnetic Overload sign came on.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me."

The four Judoon all fired and incinerated Florence. "Case closed."

"But what did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something."

The Judoon scanned the MRI machine. "Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

"Well, do something! Stop it!" Scarlett said.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"What? You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" Scarlett begged him.

"All units withdraw."

"You can't go! That thing's going to explode and it's your fault!"

Martha started CPR on The Doctor as Susan and Scarlett tried to stop the machine. "One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. Two hearts! One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five." Susan then passed out

Martha starts to gasp for breath. Scarlett took a last deep lungful and gave it to the Doctor. Scarlett collapsed as The Doctor woke and rose up to his knees.

"The scanner. She did something." Martha said.

Energy was zapping all over the hospital. The Doctor crawled to the scanner controls then realized he doesn't have a sonic screwdriver any more.

He then pulled apart the cables that Florence had plugged together and the scanner turned off, then he carries Scarlett down the corridor. As he turned to get another girl, The Judoon spaceships take off as the oxygen levels fall to zero. He retrieved Susan and Martha.

He carried Scarlett to the window.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." It then started to rain.

"It's raining on the moon." He told them. After a crash of thunder and big flash, and the hospital flashed back where it should be.

* * *

><p>After going to the TARDIS for a couple minutes, The Doctor and Scarlett went to the corner of an alley. "I saved your life today. Along with Martha, also. But I gave you that last breath." She said.<p>

"Thank you, Scarlett." He said with a slight smile.

Martha saw the Doctor and Scarlett standing on the corner. They back away and she followed.

The Doctor, Scarlett, and Susan stood next to the Tardis.

"I went to the moon today."

"A bit more peaceful than down here." The Doctor said.

"You never even told me who you are."

"He's The Doctor." Scarlett smiled.

"What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."

"I'm a Time-Lord." He said.

"Right! Not pompous at all, then." She said.

"I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip with us."

"What, into space?"

"Well..."

"But I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad."

"If it helps, we can travel in time as well." Susan said with a smile.

"Get out of here."

"I can."

"Come on now, that's going too far."

"I'll prove it."

* * *

><p>"Doctor? Where are you going?" Scarlett stopped short and stared at him walk up to Martha.<p>

"Like so." He said, taking off his tie. "See?" He walked away, putting the tie around Scarletts neck.

~~~o  
>The Doctor and Scarlett went into the Tardis and it dematerialised. Martha reached into the space where it had been. Then it rematerialised again and the Doctor and Scarlett came out, with the tie around her neck. "Told you." He said<p>

"No, but, that was this morning. Did you? Oh, my Gosh. You can travel in time. But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks."

"And that's your spaceship?"

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate."

"Take a look." He said.

"No, no, no." She ran out. Moments later she ran back in. "How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." He said. Scarlett snickered at that.

He shut the door."Right then, let's get going."

"But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

"Just us"

"Just you? "

"Well, sometimes I have other guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had. There was recently, a different friend of mine. Rose, her name was. Rose. And we were together. Anyway."

"Where is she now?"

"With her family. Happy. She's fine. She's. Not that anyone's replacing her."

"Never said we were." She said

"Just one trip to say thanks. You get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own."

"You're the one that kissed me." She said. Scarlett smiled.

"That was a genetic transfer."

"And if you will wear a tight suit."

Scarlett's smile grew.

"Now, don't!"

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date."

Scarlett and Susan were now snickering

"Stop it."

"For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans."

"Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready?"

"No." Martha said

"Off we go."

The TARDIS dematerialised with a big jolt. "Blimey, it's a bit bumpy."

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones."

"It's my pleasure, Mister Smith."


	4. Shakespeare Code Part 1

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm still getting used to two stories at once. And I've been trying to write Gridlock and it's not the easiest episode. But I think I planned it well enough. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Shakespeare Code Part 1<p>

The TARDIS was flinging The Doctor, Susan, Martha, and Scarlett. "But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha said, gripping the TARDIS.

"That's a good question, What does make it go, Doctor?"

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. You don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight." He replied

The TARDIS then settled and everybody but The Doctor and Scarlett fell to the ground.

"Blimey. Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" Martha said, getting up, and helping Susan.

"Yes, and I failed it." He said "Now, make the most of it. I promised you one trip, and one trip only. Outside this door, brave new world."

"Where are we?" Susan, Martha, and Scarlett said at the same time.

"Take a look. After you."

* * *

><p>"Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God, we did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I got to get used to this whole new language. When are we?" Martha asked.<p>

He pulled Scarlett and Martha back and a man emptied his slop bucket. "Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that."

"I've seen worse. Are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?" She asked

"Of course we can. Why do you ask?" He asked back

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race."

"Tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?"

"What if, I don't know, what if I kill my grandfather?"

"Are you planning to?"

"No."

"Well, then."

"You've got some good questions." Susan said.

"And this is London?"

"I think so. 'Round about 1599."

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"Wow, you've got questions." Susan said

"Why would they do that?" He asked, making Scarlett slap her forehead

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

"I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there. They've got recycling." He looked over to a man shoveling horse manure. "Water cooler moment." He looks to two men talking at a water barrel. He looked over to a man who said

"And the world will be consumed by flame."

"Global warming. Oh, yes, and entertainment. Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark, right next to...Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetradecagon. Fourteen sides. Containing the man himself."

"Whoa, you don't mean. Is Shakespeare in there?"

"Shakespeare?" Susan asked excitedly

"Oh, yes. Miss Jones, Miss Scarlett, and Miss Susan, will you accompany me to the theatre?"

"Mister Smith, I will."

"And I." Susan said.

"Sure." Scarlett said, walking over to The Doctor.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare."

"Then I could get sectioned." Martha said.

"I could get put in an insane asylum." Scarlett said, earning another smack in the head by Susan.

* * *

><p>"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?" Martha said.<p>

"London never changes." He said.

"Nope." Susan said with a smile.

"Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author! Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?" Just then the crowd started shouting "Author"

"Well, they do now." Scarlett said. Shakespeare himself came to the stage, the crowd roared, and Susan's jaw just about fell to the floor.

"He's a bit different from his portraits." Martha said

"Genius. He's a genius. The genius. The most human human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak. Always he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

"I totally agree!" Susan grinned.

"Ah, shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare said, making the crowd roar into laughter.

"Oh, well." The Doctor said, dissapointed.

"You should never meet your heroes." Susan said with a slight fown and a sigh.

"Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it Loves Labour's Won." Not long later, everybody exited the theatre.

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of Loves Labour's Won." Scarlett said.

"Exactly. The lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. And no one knows why." The Doctor said, a bit lost in his thoughts.

"Have you got a mini-disc or something? We can tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint." Martha said a bit hopefully

"No." The Doctor said.

"That would be bad." She said "Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?"

"Well, I was just going to give you a quick little trip in the Tardis, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer."

* * *

><p><em>In Shakespeare's room.<em>

"Hello! Excuse me, not interrupting, am I? Mister Shakespeare, isn't it?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove." Shakespeare said, slightly annoyed. He spotted Martha. "Sit right down here next to me. You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muse." One of the people said. The Group entered, Scarlett wanted to walk around, but The Doctor didn't really trust her yet.

"Such unusual clothes. So fitted." He looked at Martha's clothing

The Doctor showed Shakespeare his psychic paper. "I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis and this is my companion, Miss Martha Jones, and Miss Scarlett and Susan Hunter."

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank." Shakespeare said, stareing at it.

"Oh, that's very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius." The Doctor said, completely in awe of Shakespeare.

"No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones, Scarlett and Susan Hunter. It says so." Martha tried to convince him.

"And I say it's blank." Shakespear said strictly.

"Psychic paper. Er, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch." The Doctor complained

"Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?"

"What did you say?" Martha said in a "I know you didn't!" tone

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Martha said, fighting the earge to slap him.

"It's political correctness gone mad. Er, Martha's from a far-off land." He said.

"Freedonia." Scarlett guessed.

A man entered.

"Excuse me! Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I pdemand to see a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed." He said

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round." Shakespear said.

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!" He said, even more strict

"I can't." Shakespear said, getting the smallest bit annoyed.

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled." He said. "I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labours Won will never be played." He left.

"Well then, mystery solved. That's Love's Labours Won over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know, more mysterious."

"Yeah, I thought we could have a bit of fun." Scarlett complained.

They heard screams coming from the street, they ran to investigate.

* * *

><p>The man who came in and tried to cancel Love's Labours Won was trying to walk, spitting out gallons of water.<p>

"It's that Lynley bloke." Martha said

"What's wrong with him? Leave it to me. I'm a doctor." The Doctor said, getting closer to him.

"So am I, near enough."

"Martha, you're closer to a medical doctor than he will ever be." Scarlett laughed. Lynley collapsed.

"Got to get the heart going. Mister Lynley, come on. Can you hear me? You're going to be all right." Martha tried to clear Lynley's airways for CPR, and water gushed out. "What the heck is that?"

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water. He drowned and then, I don't know, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." The Doctor said, shocked by his death.

"I've never gone to any medical school or anything, but, isn't that impossible?" Scarlett asked.

"Not one bit." He said. he walked over to someone. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"And why are you telling them that?" Susan asked.

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Okay, what was it then?"

"Witchcraft."

* * *

><p><em>In Shakespeare's room<em>

"I got you two rooms, Sir Doctor. I'll show you where they are."

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" Shakespeare said.

"Where a woman can do what she likes." Martha said.

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading."

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do. And you two? You look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me."

"I think we should say goodnight." Scarlett said. Her and both the girls left.

"I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours."

"All the world's a stage."

"Hmm. I might use that. Good night, Doctor."

"Nighty night, Shakespeare." He left.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so, Who's sharing a room with who?" Martha asked.<p>

"Well, Scarlett's not sharing a room with me, and I'm not sharing with The Doctor, so there is only one arrangement." Susan said.

"Right, I'll share with The Doctor. Thanks." Scarlett said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"It's definitely not five star." Scarlett said, holding a candle.<p>

"Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse." He said

"I don't even have a toothbrush."

"Oh. Er." The Doctor pulled one from his pocket. "Contains Venusian spearmint."

"So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed."

"We'll manage. Come on."

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's all a little bit... Harry Potter."

"Wait till you read book seven. Oh, I cried."

"But is it real, though? witches, black magic and all that?"

"Course it isn't!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know? Time travel, aliens with guns, rhino's on the moon."

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be. Are you going to stand there all night?"

"Move over a bit, then. There's not much room. Obviously made for one person."

"There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No, there's something I'm missing, Scarlett. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Rose'd know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. Still, can't be helped. Well, good night."

"Night." Scarlett said, blowing out the candle.

* * *

><p>"What? What was that?" Shakespear said.<p>

Dolly collapsed. Martha and Susan went to the window and see an archetypal witch on a broomstick silhouetted on the full moon.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright." Scarlett mumbled.

"Doctor?" Martha said, staring out the window with wide eyes.

"What did you see?" He asked

"A witch." Susan said, with eyes as big as the moon behind her.

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place when we all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit." Shakespear said, saddened by her death.

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light." The Doctor mumbled.

"I might use that."

"You can't. It's someone else's."

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you." Martha said to Shakespeare.

"You're accusing me?"

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

"I have? When was that?"

"Not, not quite yet." The Doctor mumbled.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches." Shakespear said suddenly.

"Who's Peter Streete?" Scarlett and Martha said at the same time.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect! The Globe! Come on!" The Doctor shouted enthusiastically

* * *

><p><em>On the Globe stage<em>

"The columns there, right? Fourteen sides. I've always wondered, but I never asked. Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?" The Doctor asked curiously

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well." Shakespeare explained.

"Fourteen. Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen."

"There's fourteen lines in a sonnet." Martha suggested.

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets. Oh, my head. Tetradecagon. Think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!" He shouted.

"Figure it out so something fun can happen!" Scarlett shouted back.

"This is just a theatre." Shakespeare said.

"Oh yeah, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy. Change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. But if you exaggerate that."

"It's like your police box. Small wooden box with all that power inside." Martha said.

"That is… a good point." Susan said, still amazed that Shakespeare himself was standing right in front of her.

"Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?" The Doctor asked.

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place, lost his mind." He said.

"Why? What happened?" Martha asked.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?" The Doctor questioned

"Bedlam."

"What's Bedlam?" Scarlett and Martha said at once.

"Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse."

"We're going to go there. Right now. Come on." The Doctor said, pushing all three girls out.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand." Shakespeare said, catching up with young men entered. "Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round, learn it, speak it. Back before curtain up. And remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know, the Queen might turn up."

* * *

><p>"So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors. " Shakespeare said.<p>

"This country's ruled by a woman. " Said Martha.

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty."

"Whoa, Nelly. I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

"But Martha, this is Town."

Listening to the conversation, Scarlett and Susan were laughing.

"Come on. We can all have a good flirt later." The Doctor said, trying to rush them.

"Is that a promise, Doctor?"

"Oh, fifty seven academics just punched the air. Now move!" He shouted.

_At Bethlehem Hospital_

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam." The keeper guy said.

"No, I don't!" The Doctor said, quite grumpily.

"Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the lady." He said, before walking away.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" Martha said disbelievingly.

"Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia." He said

"But you're brilliant. Do you really think this place is any good?" Susan asked

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

"Mad in what way?"

"You lost your son." The Doctor said.

"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Martha said, feeling bad for him.

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be. Oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down." The doctor said.

"Maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be or not to be, that is the question. <strong>

**Anyway The next chapter is coming soon! :) **


	5. Shakespeare Code Part 2

Chapter 5: The Shakespeare Code Part 2

_Streete's cell_

A hunched figure is sitting in the corner, his back to them "They can be dangerous, my lord. Don't know their own strength." Said the keeper.

"I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now get out!" The keeper left. "Peter? Peter Streete?"

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him." Shakespeare said, The Doctor didn't listen to him.

"Peter?"

The Doctor touched Streete's shoulder and he raises his head, staring at them.

The Doctor put his fingers on Streete's temples. "Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A Winter's Tale. Let go. That's it. That's it, just let go." He laid Streete down on his cot. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches"

"Witches spoke to Peter." He said. "In the night, they whispered. They whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Their design! The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done they snapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?"

"All Hallows Street."

"Too many words." A voice said

"What the...?"

"Just one touch of the heart." It said

"No!" The Doctor shouted.

Doomfinger put her hand on Streete's chest. he fell dead.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare shouted

"Now, who would be next, hmm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha and Susan shouted.

"That's not going to work." Scarlett said.

"The whole building's shouting that." The Doctor continued her sentence

"Who will die first, hmm?" She said.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor said.

"No! Don't!" The three girls cried.

"Either you're being an _idiot, _or you just have a _very stupid_ plan." Scarlett said.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asked.

"No mortal has power over me." she said.

"Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one. If I can just know you."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think. Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy. Ah! Fourteen! That's it! Fourteen!" He said. "The fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration!" He yelled "Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

Doomfinger screamed and vanishes in a slow flash of light.

"What did you do?" The girls said at once

"I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic." Scarlett said.

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare asked

"The end of the world."

_Shakespeare's room_

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

"Well, I'm going for real." Shakespeare said.

"I second that." Susan said.

"But what do they want?" Martha asked.

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?"

"I'm looking at the man with the words."

"Me? But I've done nothing."

"Hold on. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?" Scarlett asked.

"Finishing the play."

"What happens on the last page?" The Doctor asked

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual. Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code. Love's Labours Won. It's a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! (Hamlet) And yes, you can have that."

_All Hallows Street_

"All Hallows Street, but which house?"

"The thing is, though am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at us. Living proof." Martha said

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know. Back to the Future. It's like Back to the Future."

"The film?"

"No, the novelisation. Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And he starts fading away. Oh my God, are we going to fade?"

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?" He asked, a door creaked open "Ah. Make that witch house."

~~~o

"I take it we're expected."

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." She said

"Right then, it's my turn. I know how to do this. I name thee Carrionite! What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?" Martha asked.

"The power of a name works only once. Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones." Martha then fell into The Doctor's arms. "And you, sister's, Scarlett and Susan Hunter." They fell as well.

"What have you done?" He asked

"Only sleeping, alas. It's curious. The name has less impact. She, with your other friends are somehow out of their time. And as for you, Sir Doctor. Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches."

"The naming won't work on me."

"But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant Rose."

"Oh, big mistake. Because that name keeps me fighting. The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?"

"New words. New and glittering, from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare."

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?"

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmm. Busy schedule. But first you've got to get past me."

"Oh, that should be a pleasure, considering my enemy has such a handsome shape."

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not going to work on me."

"Oh, we'll see." Lilith pulled some hairs from the Doctor's head.

"What did you do?"

"Souvenir."

"Well, give it back."

Lilith flew out of the window backwards.

"Well, that's just cheating."

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets."

Lilith wrapped his hair round a wooden doll. Meanwhile, Martha and Susan wake up, but they do it slowly.

"Now, you might call that magic. I'd call that a DNA replication module."

"What use is your science now?"

Lilith stabbed the doll, The Doctor screamed and fell. Meanwhile, Lilith flew away.

"Oh my God, Doctor. Don't worry, I've got you. Hold on, mister. Two hearts?"

"You're making a habit of this. Ah! I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started." He paused "Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" She slammed her hand on his chest. "Dah! Other side." He slumped down. "Now, on the back, on the back. Left a bit. Dah, lovely. There we go." He popped his back "Badda booma!" He went and helped Susan up. Scarlett was now just waking up. He helped her too. "Well, what are you standing there for? Come one! The Globe!"

_Backstage_

A storm was raging over the building. The audience panic and run, but the witches slam the doors shut before they could. The Doctor and Martha find Shakespeare waking up, but Susan and Scarlett are still a bit out of it.

"Stop the play. I think that was it. Yeah, I said, stop the play!" The Doctor shouted.

"I hit my head." Shakespeare moaned.

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald. I think that's my cue!"

The Doctor ran out onto the stage, followed by the gang, including Shakespeare.

"The Doctor. He lives. Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come. They come!" Lilith said.

Lilith held a crystal out into the red light and bat-like creatures flew into the theatre. They circled a bit then flew up into the sky.

"Come on, Will! History needs you!" Susan and The Doctor yelled.

"But what can I do?" Shakespeare asked

"Reverse it!" He yelled.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it."

"But what words? I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!" They said at once again.

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision."

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they, like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever. That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise."

"Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!"

"No! Words of power!" Lilith yelled

"Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points" Shakespeare yelled.

"Seven six one three nine oh!" The Doc said.

"Seven six one three nine oh! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee...?"

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Scarlett. Then The Doctor, Shakespeare, Martha, and Susan yelled the same.

"Good old JK!" yelled the Doctor. The Carrionites screamed.

"The deep darkness! They are consumed!" Lilith yelled.

The Carrionites are sucked into a tornado, along with all the pages of the with that Love's Labours Won disappeared forever.

"Love's Labours Won. There it goes." The Doctor said.

The sky cleared with a flash and bang. After a few moments, someone started clapping, then all the audience joined in.

"They think it was all special effects?" Martha said, slightly disbelievingly

"Your effect is special indeed." Shakespeare said.

"It's not your best line."

As the girls and Shakespeare take their bows, The Doctor went up to the box and picked up the crystal. Lilith and her mothers are inside, scratching to get him.

_The next morning _

"And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer." Shakespeare attempted at a joke

"I don't get it."

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia."

"Okay, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says, Oi mate, you're Bard."

"That's brilliant. Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that. Now come here."

Shakespeare put his arm around Martha's waist and pulled her towards him. "I've only just met you."

"The Doctor may never kiss you. Why not entertain a man who will?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink."

The Doctor and Scarlett enter, The Doctor wearing a small stiff ruff and Scarlett carrying an animal skull.

"Good props store back there. I'm not sure about that though. Reminds me of a Sycorax."

"Sycorax? You should tell me about them sometime." Scarlett was curious about all alien race's.

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well." Shakespeare said

"I should be on ten percent. How's your head?"

"Still aching."

"Here, I got you this." The Doctor took off the ruff and put it on Shakespeare.

"Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might want to keep it. It suits you."

"Where's Susan? And what about the play?"

"She went to the TARDIS. And for the play, gone. I looked all over. Every single copy of Love's Labours Won went up in the sky." The Doctor replied.

"My lost masterpiece."

"You could write it up again." Martha said.

"Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten." The Doctor said.

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Martha asked

"That's him."

"Hamnet?"

"What's wrong with that?" Shakespeare was clearly confused.

"Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the Tardis where this lot can scream for all eternity, and I've got to take Martha back to Freedonia." He said,

"You mean travel on through time and space."

"You what?" Scarlett said.

He's from another world like the Carrionites, and Martha, Susan, and Scarlett are from the future. It's not hard to work out."

"That's incredible. You are incredible." The Doctor said.

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate."

To people enter.

"Will!" One shouted

"Will, you'll never believe it. She's here! She's turned up!" The other one said

"We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night. She wants us to perform it again."

"Who?" Martha and Scarlett asked.

"Her Majesty. She's here."

Queen Elizabeth entered.

"Queen Elizabeth the First!" The Doctor said

"Doctor?" She said, looking angry

"What?"

"My sworn enemy."

"What?"

"Off with his head!"

"What?"

"Never mind what, just run! See you, Will, and thanks."

"Stop that pernicious Doctor."

"Stop in the name of the Queen!"

"What have you done to upset her?" Martha asked

"How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you. Still, can't wait to find out." The entered the Tardis "That's something to look forward to. Ooo!"

"What is?" Susan said, confused.


	6. Gridlock Part 1

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for Gridlock. To make it up I have a different DW fanfic. "Led Through Time", if you wanna check it out. It's mostly 11/OC but there is 10/OC. HOPE YOU ENJOY! (P.S. I'm still on vacation.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Gridlock Part 1<p>

Tardis

"Just one trip. That's what I said. One trip in the Tardis, and then home. Although I suppose we could stretch the definition. Take one trip into past, one trip into future. How do you fancy that?" The Doctor asked Martha.

"No complaints from me." She replied.

"How about a different planet?"

"Can we go to yours?"

"Ah, there's plenty of other places."

"Doctor, I thought you said that you were-" Scarlett stopped, clearly understanding that he hadn't mentioned that he was the last. Scarlett hadn't asked about it because if she lost every single person she ever knew it'd be a touchy subject.

"Come on, though. I mean, planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?" Martha asked.

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah."

"Is it like, you know, outerspace cities, all spires and stuff?"

"I suppose it is." He looked saddened by the conversation, but Martha really didn't see it.

"Great big temples and cathedrals!"

"Yeah." He near-whispered

"Lots of planets in the sky?" She said in a day-dreamy tone of voice.

"The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow." He half rambled, half sadly said.

"Can we go there?" She said hopefully

"Nah. Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home." He paused, probably for effect. "Instead, this is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York." Scarlett and Susan couldn't believe it. They were going to New New York, thousands of years in the future. They imagined it to be beautiful, with futuristic buildings. "Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built."

* * *

><p>Pharmacy Town<p>

The Tardis was blocking a narrow alleyway, they walked out into a storm.

"Oh, that's nice." Martha said.

"Dazzling!" Scarlett said, mimicking The Doctor. Susan smacked her.

"Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover!" He rushed them to a small spot with a slight roof and a screen.

"Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon." Martha said, looking out at the rain.

"I was thinking more of Tuesday." Scarlett laughed,

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look." The Doctor said, pointing his sonic at the monitor, making it turn on.

_'And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway.'_

"Oh, that's more like it. That's the view we had last time. This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city."

"You've brought us to the slums?" Martha half-complained.

"Great, under-city. The actual city looked better." Susan sighed.

"Much more interesting. It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city."

"You'd enjoy anything." Martha said in a daydream tone.

"That's me. Ah, the rain's stopping. Better and better."

"When you say last time, was that you and Rose?" Martha asked

"Er, yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah." The Doctor awkwardly replied. Scarlett wanted to ask about her, but decided she shouldn't

"You're taking us to the same planets that you took her?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Just ever heard the word rebound?"

Scarlett laughed at that, but stopped when she noticed the look Susan was giving her. She cleared her throat, "Sorry." She mumbled. A man then opened the front of his stall.

"Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy. You want Happy." He said. More hatched opened, both men and women. All begging to give away some of these...moods?

"Customers. Customers! We've got customers!"

"We're in business. Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read."

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!"

"Anger. Buy some Anger!"

"Get some Mellow. Makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long."

"Don't go to them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

"No, thanks." Scarlett and The Doctor said at once.

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha asked

"I think they're selling moods." The Doctor replied

"Same thing, isn't it?"

"You, Martha Jones, are on a roll. I'm liking you more and more." Scarlett said to Martha. A woman entered the area, she was dressed in rags and had messy hair.

"Over here, sweetheart! That's it, come on, I'll get you first! Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?"

"I want to buy Forget." She said.

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much do you want forgetting?"

"It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway."

"Oh, that's a swine. Try this. Forget Forty three. That's two credits."

"Sorry, but hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?" Asked The Doctor

"They drove off." She said sadly

"Yeah, but they might drive back."

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them."

"But they can't have gone far. You could find them. No. No, no, don't."

The woman stuck the forget 43 sticker on her neck. Her features became happier. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway."

"Are they? That's nice." She smiled "I'm sorry, I won't keep you." She then left

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals." Martha said. A man grabbed her from behind, and a woman stuck a sleep sticker on Scarlett's neck while still pointing a gun at Susan and The Doctor

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's extra one is just in case. I'm sorry."

"No, let them go! I'm warning you, let them go! Whatever you want, I can help. All of us, we can help. But first you've got to let them go."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry." The woman said. They dragged them through a green door. The Doctor and Susan scrambled to get through.

* * *

><p>Back street<p>

"The Doctor is so going to kill you, and never mind him, I'm going to kill you myself! Let go of me!" Martha shouted.

"Give her some Sleep."

"Don't you dare! Don't put that stuff in me, don't! Get off me!"

"It's just Sleep Fourteen. No, baby, don't fight it."

"I'm telling you, don't!" Martha fell alsleed

"That's it. Come on. That's it."

"Get on board."Engaging anti-gravs. Hold on." The car took off.

"Scarlett!" The Doctor shouted "Martha!"

"They're all right. Breathing, pulse is fine, and no harm done. They looks rich. Must have gotten lost."

"Yeah, well, she's worth her weight in gold to us. This is car four six five diamond six. We have four passengers, repeat four. Request access to the fast lane."

_'Access granted.'_

"Oh, yes."

* * *

><p>Pharmacy Town<p>

The Doctor hammered on a closed hatch, making a woman open her open up.

"Thought you'd come back. Do you want some happy Happy?"

"Those people, who were they? Where did they take her?"

"They've taken her to the motorway."

"Looked like carjackers to me."

"I'd give up now, darling. You won't see her again."

"Used to be thriving, this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end."

"He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean, three?"

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults."

"This motorway. How do we get there?"

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You canna miss it. Tell you what. How about some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love."

"Word of advice, all of you. Cash up, close down and pack your bags." "Why's that, then?"

"Because as soon as I've found them, alive and well. And I will find them alive and well. Then I'm coming back, and this street is closing tonight!"

* * *

><p>Milo's car<p>

"Now you just settle back. It's all going to be worth it."

Martha awoke and took the tab from her, and Scarletts necks.

"Yeah. The view from the windows. You can see all the way out to the flatlands. Clear blue sky. They say the air smells like apple grass. Can you imagine?" The woman said.

"The houses are made of wood. There are jobs going in the foundries. Everyone says so."

Martha grabbed and pointed Cheen's gun at them. "Take me back. Whoever you are, just take me back to my friend. That's all I want. I won't cause any trouble. Just take me back."

"I'm sorry. That's not a real gun." The woman said

"Yeah, well, you would say that."

"Where do you get a gun from, these days? I wouldn't even know how to fire."

"No, nor me. Okay." She said, putting the gun down

"What's your name?"

"Martha. Martha Jones. And that's Scarlett."

"Well, I'm Cheen, and this is Milo. And I swear we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast line, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friend."

"Seriously?" Martha said. Scarlett then woke up

"I swear! Look. Honesty patch."

"All the same, it's still kidnapping! Where are we, anyway?"

"We're on the motorway."

"What's that, then? Fog?"

"I'd say exhaust fumes." Scarlett said, after fully waking up. "There's way too many cars for it not to be."

"We're going out to Brooklyn. Everyone says the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town, because-"

"Well, because of me. I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week. Scan says it's going to be a boy." Cheen said, cutting off Milo

"Right. What do I do now, congratulate my kidnappers?"

"Oh, we're not kidnappers. Not really."

"Nope? You're idiots. You're having a baby, and you're wearing that?" Martha ripped the Honesty patch from Cheens neck. "Not anymore."

"This'll be as fast as we can. We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's going to take a while, because then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct." Milo said.

"It's only ten miles." Cheen explained

"How long is it going to take?" Scarlett asked. "Susan's, my sister, who you ripped me away from, has got to be worried sick about me."

"I'm sorry, we'll take you back to your sister once we get there. And, about six years." Cheen said

"What?"

"Be just in time for him to start school."

"No, sorry, hold on. Six years? Ten miles in six years? How come?" Martha asked, very confused.

* * *

><p>Lay by<p>

The Doctor unlocked a metal door and Susan and him stepped out onto a small balcony, coughing and hacking in the exhaust fumes. Susan took her purple scarf and covered her mouth and nose with it. The car nearest to the balcony opened its door and a figure looked out. "Hey! You daft little street struts. What are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!"

* * *

><p>Brannigan's car<p>

They came in and The Doctor gasped for breath.

"Did you ever see the like? The girl's smart. Using her scarf." A dark haired woman put an oxygen mask on the Doctor.

"Here you go." She said nicely.

"Just standing there, breathing it in." He removed his scarf and goggles.

"Doctor, he-"

Susan got cut off by The Doctor saying "Yes, I know Susan, he's a cat."

"There's this story, says back in the old days, on Junction forty seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet." The cat-guy said.

"Oh, you're making it up." Said the dark haired woman

"A fifty foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

"Oh, stop it. That's disgusting."

"What, did you never pick your nose?

"Bran, we're moving."

"Right. I'm there. I'm on it." He drove the car forward before saying"Twenty yards. We're having a good day. And who might you be, sir? Very well-dressed for a hitchhiker. And your wife?"

"She's not my wife. She's just traveling with me. I'm the Doctor. This is Susan."

"Medical man! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

"Nice to meet you." Valerie said.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you." Brannigan said The Doctor drew back a curtain and saw a litter of kittens.

"Ah, that's nice. Hello. How old are they?"

"Just two months."

"Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway."

"What, they were born in here?"

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

"They're adorable!" Susan said, holding a pure white one.

"What, you've been driving for two months?" The Doctor asked

"Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now." Corrected Brannigan.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday."

"Feels like twelve years to me."

"Ah, sweetheart, but you still love me."

"Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start?"

"Battery Park. It's five miles back."

"Excuse me? Five miles in twelve years?" Susan asked disbelievingly

"I think they're a bit slow." Brannigan said, staring at them

"Where are you from?" Valerie asked

"Never mind that. I've got to get out. My friend's are in one of these cars. They was taken hostage. I should get back to the Tardis."

"I agree, Doctor. We need to find Scarlett."

"You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by. You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim." Brannigan stated.

"When's the next lay-by?"

"Oh, six months?"

* * *

><p>Milo's car<p>

"How many cars are out there?" Asked Scarlett

"I don't think anyone knows. Here we go. Hungry?" Cheen handed Martha a large dry biscut.

"Oh, thanks. But how far down is it to this fast lane?" Martha asked

"Oh, it's right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam. But not many people can afford three passengers, so it's empty down there. Rumour has it you can reach up to thirty miles per hour."

"Wow. That's, like, crazy." Martha said somewhat sarcastically.

"How are you supposed to live inside this thing? It's tiny. Definitely not big enough to make bacon." Scarllett questioned.

"Oh, we stocked up. Got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise, and there's a chemical toilet at the back. And all waste products are recycled as food."

"Okay." Martha said, while dropping her biscuit on the floor.

'Car sign in.' Spoke the computer

"Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent to fast lane, thank you very much." Milo said to it. Its reply was 'Please drive safely.'

* * *

><p>Brannigan's car<p>

The Doctor hacked into the communications system. While Susan talked.

"I need to talk to the police."

'Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold.'

"But you're the police."

'Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold.'

"Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan. Is there any way of getting through to him?"

"Oh now, ain't you lordly?" Brannigan spoke.

"I've got to find my friends."

"One of them's my sister." Susan said

"You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed." Brannigan replied

"What about the other cars?"

"Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now, let's see. Who's nearby? Ah, the Cassini sisters!" After a moment he said "Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here."

"Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace." A woman spoke.

"Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"You know full well." She said "We're not sisters. We're married."

"Ooo, stop that modern talk. I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got a hitchhiker here, calls himself the Doctor. And his friend Susan."

"Hello. Sorry. I'm looking for someone called Martha Jones and my other friend Scarlett Hunter. They'vr been carjacked. They're inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one."

"Wait a minute. Could I ask, what entrance did they use?" Another woman said.

"Where were we?" Asked The Doctor

Susan sighed and said, "Pharmacy Town. About twenty minutes ago."

"Let's have a look."

"Just my luck to marry a car-spotter." The first one said

"In the last half hour, fifty three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction."The second woman said

"Anything more specific?" Susan asked

"All in good time. we're they car-jacked by two people?"

"Yes." Susan said

"There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six."

"That's it! So how do we find them?" Asked The Doctor

"Ah. Now there I'm afraid I can't help."

"Call them on this thing. We've got their number. Diamond six."

"But not if they're designated fast lane. It's a different class." Brannigan said

"You could try the police." woman #1 said

"They put me on hold."

"You'll have to keep trying. There's no one else."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Milo's car<p>

"See? Another ten layers to go. We're scorching." Milo said, still going down into the fast lane. A distant growling sound filled the air.

"What's that? It's coming from underneath." Martha asked."

"Oo, Martha, you think it'll be an alien?" Asked Scarlett

"I donno, maybe."

"It's that noise, doesn't it? It's like Kate said. The stories, they're true." Cheen said

"What stories?" Martha and Scarlett said at once.

"It's the sound of the air vents. That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents." Milo said

"No, but the stories are much better. They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again, because there's something living down there in the smoke. Something huge and hungry. And if you get lost on the road, it's waiting for you." Cheen said. As if it heard our conversation, another roar sounded.

"But like I said. Air vents. Going down to the next layer." Milo said slight nervousness in his voice.

"Except look out there. Does it look like the air vents are working?"

"No." Cheen said.

"Martha, I like the way you think. But, this is kinda scary." Scarlett paused. "But, sometimes, scary is fun." A smile on her face grew ever so slightly.

"Car four six five diamond six, on descent."


	7. Gridlock Part 2

**Hello. I'm super tired so that's the best you're getting. **

**I don't own DW. I own a TARDIS shower curtain, a sonic screwdriver, a bunch of shirts, and loads more. Is that close enough?**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gridlock Part 2<span>**

_Brannigan's car_

"We've got to go to the fast lane. Take us down." The Doctor demanded

"Not a million years." Brannigan refused

"You've got four passengers."

I'm still not going."

"They're alone and they're lost. They don't belong on this planet, and it's all my fault. I'm asking you, Brannigan, take me down."

"Come on, it's my sister!" Susan begged

"That's a no. And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there." Valerie said.

"Why not? What's the risk? What happens down there?" Susan asked

"We're not discussing it. The conversation is closed."

"So we keep on driving." The Doctor said

"Yes, we do." Brannigan said back

"For how long?"

"'Till the journey's end."

"Doctor, please. Do something! I just want to see my sister."

"I will. Calm down. We will get Scarlett and Martha back." The Doctor then grabbed the radio handset. "Mrs Cassini, this is the Doctor. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

"Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been twenty three years now." Woman #1 said

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?"

"I'm not sure." Woman #2 said.

"Look at your notes. Any police?"

"Not as such."

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official. Ever."

"I can't keep a note of everything."

"What if there's no one out there?"

Brannigan snatched the mike back and said "Stop it. The Cassini's were doing you a favour."

"Someone's got to ask, because you might not talk about it, but it's there in your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops?"

"Doctor," Susan whispered "You're not helping."

"There's a whole city above us. The mighty city state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us." Brannigan said. Though, he really knew that The Doctor was actually right.

"In that case, where are they, hmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round and round, never stopping. Forever."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Valerie shouted

"This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation." A voice came out of the screen

"You think you know us so well, Doctor. But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other." Brannigan said to prove his point

"This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe." Sally said.

_"On a hill, far away, stood an old, rugged cross, _

_the emblem of suffering and shame. _

_And I love that old cross, _

_where the dearest and best for a world of lost sinners was slain. _

_So I'll cherish the old rugged cross, _

_till my trophies at last I lay down. _

_I will cling to the old rugged cross, _

_and exchange it some day for a crown." _

* * *

><p>Milo's car<p>

_'Fast lane access. Please drive safely.' _ The computer spoke.

"We made it. The fast lane." Milo said

* * *

><p>Brannigan's car<p>

"If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own."

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan and Susan said

"Finding my own way. I usually do." He opened a trap door in the floor of the car. _'Capsule open.'_ "Here we go."

"Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat." He said after tossing his trench coat to Valerie. "Susan I need you to stay here."

"But you can't jump." She said "This Martha. She must mean an awful lot to you."

"Hardly know her. I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied." He said

"What about this Scarlett girl?"

The Doctor paused for a moment. He looked up at Valerie. He then looked down again and said, "Bye then."

"Wait!" Susan said "Take me with you."

"Susan this is gonna be dangerous."

"That wasn't a choice, Doctor. I'm going with you."

"Susan we're running out of time." He looked to her again. "Fine, Susan, come here." She walked over to him. "I need you to drop to the car below us."

"Ok, I can do this. First," She took her scarf and covered her face. "Okay, I'm ready."

The Doctor helped her lower herself down, with Susan squeezing both his hands to death. "Bye. I'll need my coat back." He then dropped onto the next car, before sonicing the top trap door open.

_'Capsule open._'

"Who the heck are you?" Said a pale guy with a white suit.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. I'm doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?"

"Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years."

"Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!" Susan said before The Doctor hoisted her down to the next one

* * *

><p><em>Soon, in a car.<em>

"Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted. Do you mind if I borrow this?" He then tired a blue headscarf around his mouth.

"Not your color." Susan said.

* * *

><p><em>Milo's car<em>

"Try again." Cheen said

_'Brooklyn turnoff one, closed.'_

"Try the next one."

_'Brooklyn turnoff two, closed.' _

"What do we do?"

"We'll keep going round. We'll do the whole loop, and by the time we come back round, they'll be open." Milo said.

"You're still calling that air vents?" Scarlett said disbelievingly.

"What else could it be?" Milo asked

"What the hell is that?" Cheen asked a little more worried than Milo

"It's just the hydraulics." Milo said to try to make it better

"It sounds like it's alive." Martha said.

"It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing could breathe in that."

"What if it breathed the exhaust fumes?" Scarlett asked

"Calling Car four six five diamond six. Repeat, calling Car four six five diamond six."A voice came suddenly.

"This is Car four six five diamond six. Who's that? Where are you?" Milo said

"I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind. Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?"

"We only have permission to go down. We need the Brooklyn Flyover."

"It's closed. Go back up."

"We can't. We'll just go round."

"Don't you understand? They're closed. They're always closed. We're stuck down here, and there's something else out there in the fog."

"Can't you hear it?"

"That's the air vents."

"What are you? Some stupid kid? Get out of here!"

"What was that?"

"I can't move! They've got us!"

"But what's happening?"

"What's got you? What is it?" Martha asked

"Hang on. It's here. Just drive, you idiots! Get out of here!"

"Can you hear me? Hello?"

"Just drive! Do what she said. Get us out of here!" Martha said intensely

"But where?"

"Just straight ahead. And fast!"

"What is it? What's out there? What is it?"

* * *

><p><em>'Capsule open' <em>

"Excuse me, is that legal?" The man asked

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. Whatever. Have you got any water?" The Doctor asked

"Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners." He handed Susan and The Doctor cups of water.

"Is this the last layer?" Susan asked

"We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we drive down?"

"I'd rather not."

"Please?" The Doctor begged, the man shook his head. "Then excuse me." The Doctor opened the floor hatch.

"You can't jump. It's a thousand feet down."

"No, I just want to look." There was a loud growl. "What's that noise?"

"I try not to think about it."

"What are those lights? What's down there? I just need to see. "There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze." After a lot of sonicing and clever stuff, he said "That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look."

"What are those shapes?"

"They're alive."

"What the heck are they?"

"Macra."

* * *

><p>Milo's car<p>

Something was hitting the car. "Go faster!" Shouted Cheen

"I'm at top speed!" Milo yelled back

'No access above.'

"But this is an emergency!"

'Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold.'

"Turn everything off." Scarlett said suddenly.

"You've got to be joking." Milo said.

"She's right. It's all fog out there, so how can they see us? Maybe it's the engines, the sound, or the heat, or the light. I don't know. Turn everything off. They might not be able to find us." Martha said

"What if you're wrong?"

"It can't be worse than this! Just do it!"

"They've stopped." Cheen said, breathing a breath of relief.

"Yeah, but they're still out there." Milo said

"How did you think of that?" Cheen asked

"I saw it in a movie. They used to do it in submarines. The trouble is, I can't remember what they did next." Scarlett said

"Well, you'd better think of something, because we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe."

"How long have we got?" Martha asked

"Eight minutes, maximum."

* * *

><p>The man's car.<p>

"The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

"They don't exactly look like empire builders to me." Susan said

"Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and my friend's down there." There was a clang on the roof

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!"

A cat dropped in.

"I've invented a sport." The Doctor mumbled

"Doctor, you're a hard man to find. " She said

"No guns. I'm not having guns." The man said

"I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, you've got to come with me."

"Do I know you?"

"You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me."

"Novice Hame! No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

"I'm not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if my friend's still alive, she's stuck down there."

"You've got to come with me right now."

"If he's coming I'm going too." Susan said. "I'm not being left behind."

"The situation is even worse than you can imagine." Hame grabbed Susand and The Doctors wrists. "Transport."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare!"

* * *

><p><em>Senate<em>

"Oh! Rough teleport. Ow. You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Scarlett and Martha." The Doctor picked himself up, and helped Susan up.

"I only had the power for one trip."

"Then get some more! Where are we?"

"High above, in the over-city."

"Good. Because you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They have got thousands of people trapped on the motorway. Millions!"

"But you're inside the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless them." Hame turned the lights on and the whole room was filled with skeletons.

"They died, Doctor. The city died."

"Oh, my gosh." Susan mumbled "How long's it been like this?"

"Twenty four years."

"All of them? Everyone? What happened?"

"A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved."

"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic." The Doctor said.

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

"Who's we? How did you survive?"

"He protected me. And he has waited for you, these long years."

"Doctor." A deep voice said

"The Face of Boe!" The Doctor shouted, running to him.

"I knew you would come." The Face Of Boe said

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin." Hame said

"Old friend, what happened to you?" The Doctor asked

"Failing."

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea." Hame explained

"So he saved them." Susan said with a slight smile.

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there. You could have called for help." The Doctor said

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

"So the two of you stayed here, on your own for all these years."

"We had no choice."

"Yes, you did."

"Save them, Doctor. Save them." Boe said

Milo's car

"How much air's left?" Cheen asked

"Two minutes." Milo said

"There's always the Doctor. That friend of ours. He might think of something."

"Martha, no one's coming." Milo said

"He looked kind of nice." Cheen said

"He's a bit more than that."

"Are you and him?" Cheen asked

"I just think he needs someone with him." Martha replied

"I never even asked. Where's home?"

"It's a long way away. I didn't really think. I just followed the Doctor, and they don't even know where I am. My mum and dad. If I died here, they'd never know."

"So, er, who is he, then, this Doctor?" Milo asked

"I don't know. Well, not really. There's so much he never says."

"But that means that the only hope right now is a complete stranger. Well, that's no use."

"It is, though, because you haven't seen the things he can do. Honestly, just trust me, both of you. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns, and I've got the Doctor." Martha said to Cheen.

"Right." Milo said, turning the car on. 'Systems back online.' "Good luck."

"And you." Scarlett said.

* * *

><p>Senate<p>

"Car four six five diamond six. It still registers! That's Scarlett 'n Martha. I knew they was good. Novice Hame, hold that in place. Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid." The Doctor said, while sonicing and being clever on a computer he got working.

"There isn't enough power." Susan said

"Oh, they've got power. They've got me. I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch. Hame, every switch on that bank up to maximum. I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people."

"So what are you going to do?" Hame asked

"This!" He shouted, while flipping a big switch. The lights went out "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

"Doctor." The Face of Boe spoke

"Yeah, hold on, not now."

"I give you my last," Boe said

"Hame, look after him. Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road. Ha!" The Doctor said, while being clever.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor." He paused "This is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now. I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you. The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way. Oi! Car four six five diamond six. Martha! Drive up!"<p>

"That's the Doctor!" Scarlett shouted happily.

"We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!" Milo said.

"Just do as he says! Go up!" Martha said

"You've got access above. Now go!" The Doctor shouted on the monitor.

"It's daylight. Oh my God, that's the sky. The real sky." Cheen said, completely in awe of the scy.

"He did it!" Scarlett said.

"Did I tell you, Doctor? You're not bad, sir. You're not bad at all!" Brannigan said to The Doctor over a mic. Meanwhile Hame is tending to Boe.

"You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. Because it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York, and it's yours. And don't forget I want that coat back."

"I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir."

"And Car four six five diamond six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate."

"On our way." Martha said

"It's been quite a while since I saw you, Martha Jones." He said, "And you, Scarlett Hunter."

"Doctor!" Hame yelled

Soon Martha and Scarlett run in to see skeletons. "Doctor?" Martha asked worriedly.

"Over here."

"Doctor! What happened out there?"

"Susan!" Yelled Scarlett, she ran over and hugged he. After that, Scarlett went and hugged the Doctor. "You saved everybody." She grinned "Again."

"What's that?" Martha asked, looking at Boe.

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me."

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying." Hame said

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

"It's good to breathe the air once more." Boe said

"Who is he?" Scarlett asked

"I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most." He said

"The legend says more." Hame stated

"Don't. There's no need for that."

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveler."

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?"

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor."

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go." The Doctor said.

"I must. But know this, Time Lord." He paused to breath "You are not alone." He then breathed his last

* * *

><p>'Pharmacy Town<p>

"All closed down." Scarlett said

"Happy?" Martha turned to The Doctor.

"Happy happy. New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off." The Doctor attempted to lead the girls to the TARDIS.

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? You're not alone." Martha asked

"I don't know."

"You've got us. Is that what he meant?" Martha asked

"I don't think so."

"Then what?" Susan question

"Doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, off we go." The Doctor walked past Martha, Susan, And Scarlett as they sat in dirty chairs. "All right, you all staying?"

"Till you talk to us properly, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?"

"It really doesn't matter."

"You don't talk. You never say. Why not?"

"I lied to you, because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else."

"What happened?" All the girls asked.

"There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War." He then sat down. "My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song."

* * *

><p><em>Soon, in the TARDIS.<em>

"Hey Doc, mind if me and Susan talk outside before you take off?"

"Of course I don't." He replied. After they came back in Scarlett drew in a deep breath.

"Doctor, take us home." She said.

"What?" The Doctor asked, "Why?"

"We almost died three times, cat people, giant head, kidnapped, talking rhinos, big pepper shakers." She said, "You don't need to leave us forever, just return sometime soon. We just need a break." After the TARDIS landed, Susan headed to the door.

Before leaving she said "Oh, and, go the long way." Then she walked out.

"Goodbye, Doctor. See you soon." She kissed him on the cheek, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D <strong>

**So this is the only one I'll be posting for more than the weekend. I'm working on a mystery episode that none of ya'll know what it is yet.**

**HINT: Close to Martha leaving. **

**This weekend I can't work on it because I'm going on a church retreat.**

**I've got another DW fanfic that lots of people LOVE. You should really check it out. (I post more frequently than this one.)**


End file.
